


A Not So Relaxing Massage

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's real good with her hands. It's the years of cooking -wink wink-</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Relaxing Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Not as good as I was hoping for but I lost the original ending so... I'll just post it.

Angie’s hands kneaded into Peggy’s skin and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. let out a sigh that had Angie grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“You’re right, this is much better with the oils.” Peggy sighed into the pillows surrounding her head. Peggy lay naked on their overly plush bed while Angie rubbed the, frankly, extravagant oil into her overly taut muscles. 

Now Angie was humble enough when times called for it, but now was not the time. She had a delightfully muscled back all to herself and really, she was the queen of massages. Angie leaned over her beautiful captive and purred, “There’s a surprise at the end too.”

That had the desired effect. Peggy tensed and her hips dipped into the mattress just enough for Angie to notice. She smiled, but now was not the time, now was actually getting the knots out of her girlfriend’s muscles. Seriously, saving the world made people tense.

Angie started at the shoulders, oil slicked skin gave no resistance to her roving hands, and Angie kneaded with her fingers, knuckles and palms. She raised up onto her knees from her position on Peggy’s ass to get better leverage on Peggy’s sides. The muscles running from her lower back to her neck were perpetually tight. It was probably the fighting and fearing for one’s life. 

Peggy grunted and shifted. Angie’s hands were magic. 

Angie slid her hands down. Peggy became incredibly muscled putty in her hands and the tension melted out of her like a popsicle on a hot day. Angie smiled, god she loved this.

Her skin was supple, sort of like half-finished dough, and the evenness was only broken by the two bullet scars on Peggy’s shoulder. Angie liked to kiss them, as a thank you to whoever made sure Peggy survived that. She still hadn’t gotten the story out of Peggy, not that Angie was sure she wanted to hear it. 

Her hands dragged down to Peggy’s lower back and pressed circles into the tightness there. Peggy seemed almost asleep and Angie smiled, she’d wake up soon enough. Angie’s hands continued down to roll into Peggy’s gluts and Peggy’s leg twitched.

Angie dug into the muscles of Peggy’s mighty fine ass and Peggy groaned. Angie was going to make this prep longer but she was getting impatient. She slid her hands down to the gorgeous thighs calling her and pressed her fingers in between them, kneading the muscles while not so subtly pushing Peggy’s legs apart.

“Mhh, is this the surprise part?” A groggy voice filtered through the pillows and Angie grinned.

She slid her hands all the way up to Peggy’s back and all the way back to her thighs and she watched as Peggy’s breathing started to pick up, “Remember, massage, stay relaxed.”

Peggy huffed but as Angie kneaded into her ass and thighs she did relax again. Angie smiled again, “Good,” and slipped her right hand under Peggy’s core to massage around it.

Angie kept a hand kneading into Peggy’s left hip, something for her to focus on while she began slipping fingers into Peggy. It was a bit awkward at this angle but Angie was well up to the challenge and only inserted another finger into Peggy when she felt the master spy relax again.

Sliding her left hand up and down Peggy’s back, Angie slowly thrust into Peggy. The point was to bring pleasure while also relaxing her. Most of their sexual endeavors were rather… spur of the moment and driven by lust, so while it did relieve a certain tension, it didn’t relieve the muscular kind.

Peggy’s walls were relaxing around her again so Angie inserted a third finger. There wasn’t much resistance, Angie knew how to get a lady wet after all, and Peggy grunted into her pillows. 

“Breathe Pegs, in and out.” Angie timed Peggy’s breathing with her thrusts so that, eventually, Peggy’s whole body was undulating with the movement of Angie’s hand. It was quite spectacular really, Angie sat on her knees behind Peggy and watched her.

Peggy’s back rose as Angie pushed in and fell when Angie pulled out. Angie’s left hand shifted to hold Peggy’s hips in place and Angie felt like some sort of perverted puppeteer. 

In and out. Angie felt the tightness in her own stomach grow and almost chuckled, I’m gonna need a massage too, after this. Angie shuffled her left hand down around Peggy’s hips to rest a finger on her clit.   
Peggy huffed again, “Angie.”

Angie smirked, Peggy was still following her instructions, breathing deeply and working hard to keep her muscles loose, and Angie appreciated that. She showed her appreciation by pressing up on Peggy’s pelvis and thrusting in until Peggy’s breathing hitched. 

“Remember, relax,” Angie purred and as Peggy breathed in, she did it again. 

“Fuck,” a breathy curse hit Angie’s ears and she couldn’t help humming and settling her thumb on Peggy’s clit. 

That finally got Peggy to thrust back toward Angie’s hands. And now Peggy was tense. Angie frowned and stopped everything but her continuous thrusting, “Peggy, this is supposed to relax you, relax!”

Peggy growled, “You’ve got three fingers in me A-Angie, mmh, I don’t know if rel-axing is possible.” Peggy skootched back further and raised up on her knees.

Well, Angie couldn’t exactly say no to that. Not with Peggy’s ass in her face and her own fingers half-buried and covered in wetness. Not with the panting coming from her lover and Peggy bumping back toward her completely submitting herself. 

Angie sighed, she was in way too deep, literally and figuratively, with this woman. And now she could feel the slickness dripping onto her own underwear… Angie shook her head, maybe Peggy was actually the puppeteer.

Angie rose back up and pulled out of Peggy completely, Peggy groaned and whimpered. Angie leaned over until her hips hit Peggy’s and her lips brushed against Peggy’s ear, “you’re just so impatient.”

“Darling, your fingers are the impatient ones.” Peggy turned her head and gave Angie the most provocative look, a look that indeed made Angie’s fingers slip around Peggy’s hips to enter her again. 

Peggy turned her head and tried to breathe steadily. Well, she’d brought this on herself and Angie would have none of that now. She thrust in and up with her fingers and down with her hips and took Peggy’s left nipple in her fingers and twisted. 

Peggy all but broke under her. “Ang- fuck,” she tried to push back into Angie’s hips and forward into her fingers at the same time and whimpered at the loss of either. 

Angie thrust in and scraped her teeth against Peggy’s shoulder in a messy kiss. She really liked having Peggy under her, the feeling of her lover shivering from her touch. This was one of Angie’s favorite positions precisely because she could feel each of Peggy’s movements. She knew exactly what caused Peggy’s breathing to hitch, what caused Peggy to cry out her name. 

Angie bit down and thrust up and down and Peggy whimpered into the pillows, she was close, and her whole body tensed under Angie.

Angie loved this part, when Peggy came undone. When Peggy gripped the sheets and arched back into Angie’s hips, when her mouth fell open but she didn’t make a sound. And Angie could feel it all and oh god the way Peggy shuddered around her fingers, it was enough to drive a girl wild. 

Peggy came out of her haze to Angie practically humping her, “Ang, dar-darling, you’re going to- mmhh, break me.” 

Angie heard Peggy through her lust and slowed, break Peggy? Angie didn’t know that was possible, but if it was, Angie wanted to see it. She was still a bit hazy but she’d flipped Peggy over enough times it was almost muscle memory. 

Peggy didn’t realize her mistake until Angie was leaving bruises on her thighs. Apparently Angie wasn’t satisfied and Peggy sucked in a breath at the tongue trailing closer to her core, “Geez, Ang, a-a bi-aah.”

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. curled her fingers into her lover’s hair and blinked twice. Relaxing? Angie’s teeth hit her clit and Peggy just about blacked out.

Angie decided to try the massaging a different time, Peggy’s fingers pulling on her scalp did not help her thought process and besides, this would not be muscularly relaxing for either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: PoppyCartinelli


End file.
